Diskussion:Waldläufer/@comment-7833920-20130408011825
Lieber, lieber Qnibert... ersteinmal bin ich beeindruckt über die Arbeit, die du in deinen Post gesteckt hast... werde ich diesmal wohl nicht überbieten können, aber ich habe es noch fest vor! Gut, dann will auch ich mich mal ins Zeug legen. Als einleitung finde ich passt folgendes ganz gut: WAS ZUM HENKER? "Waldi zieht vorher mit nem Präzi halbes leben runter (OP und so)" <- Einsicht? 50% Leben = 1 Präzi. (Kein Witz, hatte heute einen gesehen, der macht mich mit 1x Falke und einem Präzi kalt. Also nur mit 312% und 250%.) und: Könnstest du dich BITTE entscheiden? Ich Zitiere: "Speed ist nämlich eine der wichtigsten Sachen in der Arena, so nen kleines bissl macht keinen unterschied aber wenn nen Gegner im Speed 0,2 unter mir liegt mach ich den schon LOCKER fertig. im schlaf wenns sein muss." und als Gegenstück: Zitat: "''Was bringt der Speed jetzt? nichts."'' Ich wiederhole: WAS ZUM HENKER? Dem Erstem Zitat nach, gewinnst du (ich nehme dich beim Wort) jeden Kampf, egal welchen DMG dein Gegner hat... du da es gemittelt nur um die 80 mehr sind... gibt es einen toten Magier mehr in Heredur. Dein Praxistest hat mich leider (bei allem Aufwand) nicht so ganz überzeugt, auch wenn ich es wünschte (alleine des Aufwandes wegen, aber auch, weil es mir gefiele, wenn die realität so wäre). Folgende Punkte missfallen mir (In der Intesität absteigend) NIEMAND hat 0% resis. Das macht letztlich einen Gewaltigen unterschied, gerade unter high-lvls (alles 40?) und payern (extremen und nicht so extremen). KEINE STUNNS EINBEZOGEN? w...t...f... Der Magier hat ganze 2 sek Stun in der Zeit (aber auch nur, wenn er in melee-range geht, aber "jeder angriff trifft" und so, von daher... Der Waldi hat 4 Sek stun in 20 sek. Also das doppelte. 100% mehr, 200% von der stunzeit des Mages... das haut nochmal einiges raus (Stuns und Resis dazu und es ist ausgelichener, VIEL ausgeglichener...) Aber auch nur in diesem Beispiel. In der Realität stirb der Mage, sobald jemand an ihn rangekommen ist. "lulz, Frostnova und so... " Gefolgt von Teleport, ja. Schon is der Mage weg. *Zeitangehalten* (Wenn man sich das bis hier ansieht, alles wunderbar. Mage auf distanz, DK keine chance und Waldi hat keine 200% Grundschaden im akkord.) *Zeitläuftweiter* Waldi macht Klingentanz (ist wieder dran) .. auch wenns unnötig ist, die möglichkeit hat er. Krieger macht Wutsprung/Wutschrei/Ansturm/Bodenbrecher. Schon ist er wieder dran. Weder die Frostnova noch der Teleport sind bereit. Frostwind vielleicht, aber die braucht man schon, um sich gegner vom Leib zu halten, also klingt der noch ab. Kein Stunn, kein wegkommen. Mage down, denn was soll er noch machen, ausser einen Blitz loslassen, als letztes Lebenszeichen? Die Heroldwaffen ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob klar ist, was ich meine: 2handwaffen sind schlecht. WEDER BLOCK (oder hohe Rüssi (siehe Rätsel)) NOCH KRIT! Ich bin gerade zu müde, aber du kannst ja mal ausrechnen, was der Waldi in der Zeit mit Köcher so an zusätzlichem DMG raushaut, oder wv mehr HP er hat, wenn er mit Block und Resis/Rüssi spielt... ich denke, dass macht den Vorteil, den der Heroldstab (sowie jede andere 2handwaffe für den Mage)bietet wieder''' zunichte'. Ich sehe keinen Mage mit 2handwaffe, weder in PvP noch in PvE. PvE habe ich schonmal einen gesehen... stand ganz hinten und sprayt mit Krüppelblitz auf Gegner. Das da eig. nichts mehr steht, konnte er aber nicht sehen. Trotzdem war er immer der erste, der downgeht und derjenige, der am häufigsten downgeht. Obwohl Krieger mit im Team waren. In PvP sieht man zwar auch hin und wieder welche, aber bitte vergleiche: Siehste mehr mit Langbogen kills machen, oder mit Stab? Jappo, ich auch. Mehr mit Langbogen. (Nicht VIELE aber zumindest wesentlich MEHR.) '''ICH und KEINE ERFAHRUNG?' Rechnen wir. 4 Skills markieren: Jagd-pfeil/-falle, Fangnezt und Klingentanz. (Wenn du nicht weißt, wie eine "Falle" zu verwenden ist, glaub ich, kann ich dir nicht groß helfen, aber als sozialer Mensch, der ich nunmal bin, möchte ich es Versuchen. Schritt 1: Jagdfalle auskotzen. Schritt 2: Warten bis ein Hirnloser Mob / Spieler durchrennt. Schritt 3: Markierte (und langsamere) Gegner genüsslich umklatschen (Mit Haribo und Krit.) Hoffe ich konnte Helfen) Bei 10 Skills, die man Wählen kann sind 4 davon Markierend. Ich versichere dir, dass das 40% sind, also, wie ich auch irgendwo erwähnt habe, fast die Hälfte. /(Weiß nicht, welcher Depp das machen sollte, aber Todesschwung mitgerechnet sogar 50%.. rechnerisch, kenne aber keinen, das DAS gemacht hat :D ) Wo ich gerade bei Markierungen bin: Markierung vs Aufladung Markierung wins. Jagdpfeil vs Eisgeschoss Jagdpfeil wins. "uhmm.... was?" Nochmal langsam: Markierung, wie eben geklärt, erfolgt von 40% der Skills und hält von mindestens 5 Sekunden markiert, bis zu 8 wenn man die Jagdfalle benutzt (Sehr empfehlenswert, macht Gegner a) wenn sie durchrennen Langsamer, oder b) wenn sie nicht durchrennen Langsamer, weil sie nicht in "Luftlinie" hinter einen her können, sondern Schlangenlinien rennen müssen...) Aufladung hält nur 3 Sek, ohne dass er (nützlich lange) stunnt (oder auch nur regelmäßig) und ohne das er verlangsamt. Das Eisgeschoss macht dich zwar Langsamer im Laufen und Schießen, aber bitte, wer dauerspammt den denn?? Bekommt dieser jemand auch kills?? Aha, tut er das? Hacker. DAS TEIL HÄLT NUR 2 SEKUNDEN. "Liebe mitMagier die dieses Gesrpäch hier verfolgen: DAUERSPAMMEN mit EISGESCHOSS macht Gegner lansgsamer. Ihr macht zwar keinen Schaden, aber euer Gegner läuft Langsamer... Nein, er schießt Langsamer. Laufen muss er ja nicht.. Wovor sollte er auch wegrennen.. Statt mit 1.37 att/sec mit 200% / 60% Grundschaden greift er nurnoch mit 1,23 Att/sek an. Aber er ist langsamer, und mit euren 30% Grundschaden/Sekunde bekommt ihr das schon hin. Er ist ja langsamer. Da habt ihr euer Rezept für den Sieg. Jetzt geht da raus und erlangt Ruhm und Ehre." (<- Sarkasmus, nur um sicherzugehen) Haha, soviel dazu. (wer hat jetzt keine Ahnung von was?) Ägidenbogen vs Dimensionsriss Es heißt: " ")". " Thema abgeschossen. Rätsel vs Bestie und trotzdem Blockt der Waldi öfter, das gibt auch zusätliche Leben (bin immernoch zu müde um das auszurechnen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich lohnt mehr Blockwertung zu haben!). Also ist Bestie immernoch besser. "Der kritische Schaden ist vor allem gut bei gegnern gegen die man viele treffer braucht, da man dann öfter crittet und öfter der Kritische Schaden zur geltung kommt (da wären Waldis so Kandidaten, sind schließlich total OP)" Uhm... VIELE VIELE TREFFER braucht man, damit sich das lohnt, oder die Finsterrüssi (mindestens Helm), und trotzdem.. bemerkbar is das nicht, weil man macht ja aufgrund der ständigen blocks weniger dmg...) *cut* Wow, ich will das jetzt nicht rausnehmen, ABER, Bestie gibt nicht mehr BW/BM? Shit. Argumentation fürn Ar*** ;D hoffe du hattest trotzdem Spass bei lesen xD (scheinbar kann ich nich richtig gucken, ich dachte, Bestie hätte mehr Blockwertung/Menge.. aber anscheinend nicht.. FAZIT = Gleichwertig ^^) *schäm* PvP-Gamplay als Team Magier nimmt sich nen Gegner vor, stunnt, blitz x2, tele, stun again, blitz x2. Gegner halb tot. Ranger kommt, gammelt sich den Kill und nennt den Mage nachm Game noob, weil er keine kills hat. Abgesehen von 1x Meteor/Runde. (3vs3) und auch nur dann, wenn der Gegner gestunnt ist. sonst gibbet nich 500% sondern nur 200% Grundschaden IN 3 SEKUNDEN ($x 50% <-Skillung... op?) PvE-Gameplay als Team Um einmal bei dem von dir skizzirtem Szenario zu bleiben'' (: Mage macht Meteor, Waldi Fangnetz und Präzis alles tot. Weiter. Netz, Vernichtung, präzis. Wieder alles tot. Leuchtet ein oder?)'' Fangnetz Abklingzeit: 12 sek.. Meteor 40, Singu 30 Vernichtung 60. Wie genau hast du es dir nochmal vorgestellt? "mitm blitzschlag tüllich auch" okay, mit blitzschlag. und krüppelblitz. haben wie also alle 60 sek totale vernichtung und zwischendrin randomstun und CPU-Ranger/Nefertari kills. (Als richtiger austeil-skill tuts der Blitzschlag nur gegen stehende/einzelne Gegner, da er sonst nur 120% (etwas mehr) des Grundschadens macht, und trotzdem 50 Mana kostet. VIEL Mana, nicht so viel Schaden. Liebe weiter Krüppeln mit 2.0 Speed, damit gegner auch gut gestunnt sind, damit die Waldis ohne Wehr nich draufgehen, und die Tanker ein leichtes leben haben. Dass wir Mages dabei ständig neue Waffen brauchen /im Dungeon (während eines runs) mal eben reparieren müssen... drauf gepfiffen. (nicht rethorisch, sarkastisch oder ironisch gemeint, auch nicht das gegenteil sondern genauso, wie es da steht. Während waldis nähmlich auch Adrenalin warten müssen, dürfen wir unsere Waffe Tonnenreif kloppen. Ist mir schon (ohne Speed 2.0 so manches mal passiert... gerade in Q6 wo man echt ewig und zu 5. auf einen gegner draufhaut.) Der aufwändige, ins Leben gerufene Vergleich "Man kann Natternmaske und Todesmaske nicht gleichzeitig tragen. Genausowenig Gorga-Item und Khaly-Schild/kugel. Einverstanden? gut." Das habe ich doch, Qni, ich sagte: die draws ausgelassen. Motismasken und Foliant/Köcher waren gleichhoch vom DMG, daher... // Zitat am Rande Richtig, der waldi macht seinen Todesstoß QUER ÜBER DIE MAP und macht dem Mage eiskalt nen Onehitkill. <- Indeed. Spass bei seite, kein Waldi steht ggn nen Mage ewig weit weg. ihr rennt immer nah ran dafür. in 3vs3 keine seltene taktik erst markieren, falke, präzi, klingentanz an mage ran, 1sek warten wegen frostnova, klingentanz um nich geblitzt zu werden und dann folgt wie oben beschrieben. // Ja, du hast eine sache vergessen: wenn der Waldi wirklich als Assassine designt worden ist, also ausm Schatten springen, draufhauen, Leichen hinterlassen, dann muss dieser als Auslgeich mehr schaden in der Zeit machen, die er Angreifen kann. Also: 120 Konzi = 4x Präzi x2(Adrenalin) Sind 2496% Grundschaden (ohne Krit) Er braucht bei 1.37 Angriffen/Sek dafür 7,2 Sek. (Jagdpfeil, 8xPPräzi und Adrenalin = 10 Angriffe 0.72 sek dauert ein Angriff) Ein Mage (mit Sternenlicht) macht 3x Blitzschlag, Teleport und nochmal 3x Blitzschlag. Sind auch 7 Sek (1att/sec) Sind 1910% des Grundschadens ohne Krit. (erster blitzschlag nicht aufgeladen, da sonst Zeitlimit überschritten, Aber der rechnung halber: 2037% mit vorangegangenem Blitzschlag. AUF 9 Sek! Man sieht ganz klar: der waldi ist besser geeignet alleine vom DMG/Sek im 1vs1 ggn den Magier. Gegen Bosse könnte es sein, dass der Mage den Ranger irgendwann überholt im DMG/Sek (weilwegen höhrere Regeneration/Sec), aber wenns um DMG-output geht, gewinnt der Mage niemals. Nicht auf die ersten sekunden, und wenn alles trifft.. wer ist nicht nach 2496% ohne crit down? Bei einer Crit von 50% sind das 3744% des Grundschadens. Bei einem Grundschaden von (nichtextremepayer) 400 sind das 15K dmg (ohne rüssi, aber mit sinds immernoch 7.5K, mage immernoch down.). Der Mage macht hingegen nur (1910%) 7640 Schaden ohne crit, mit 11K ohne resis. mit resis von... 900 (ja, nicht extremepayer können das haben / entspricht etwa 35% reuzierung) sind das ... ne oder? 7.5K dmg... scheiß die Wand an... jetzt hab ich mich doch glatt selbst auseinander genommen :D NAGUT, haben wir eben extreme payer, mit mehr resi. SO. 50% weniger durch resi. sind nur 5.5K. Happy?... MAN EY. Wehe du lachst :D... Naja, ich denke, zeit aufzuhören, sonst wird das nichts dich davon zu überzeugen dass der waldi zwar schwul, aber immernoch besser ist ^^, ist aber auch schon 3:15, weswegen ich u.a. auch meine Rechtschreibung entschuldigen möchte. Wenn möglich ignorieren. ^^ Tonterus (nächstes Mal auch ohne deinen Job zu machen) LG